bringbacklegouniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Spiderlings
Dark Spiderlings are also research subjects of Paradox. At the Paradox Research Facility, Dark Spiderlings are created from bricks and a Maelstrom Cube, and then they are held in captivity so scientists may study it in hopes of better understanding the Maelstrom. One failed experiment resulted in the creation of the Spider Queen, which escaped captivity and fled to the Maelstrom Mine, where she conceived many Dark Spiderling offspring. In the Power of the Nexus Force update, the Dark Spiderlings and the Spider Queen traveled deeper into the Maelstrom Mine and discovered an old Paradox Darkwarp Rocket and a Launchpad to Block Yard that had fallen into disrepair. The Dark Spiderlings repaired the launchpad and a Darkwarp Rocket, allowing their queen to travel to Block Yard.[1] Dark Spiderlings made their first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer. In this trailer, Dark Spiderlings appear among the Maelstrom army during the Battle of YouReeka segment. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Dark Spiderlings appear under the command of Murgle Blotch and Kinga Hurl. Additionally, Elite Dark Spiderlings appear in later stages of the battle, some of which are under the command of the Dark Spiderling Invader Whack Bliddo. Dark Spiderlings also appeared in The Great Minifig Mission. In Mission 12, Dark Spiderlings are identified based upon their origin and risk level, and then they appear as targets throughout a town modeled after YouReeka. The Dark Spiderling's chaotic risk level plays a role in Mission 20. To prove their worth to Paradox, Wisp Lee sends players to collect Maelstrom samples into a Maelstrom Cube. When the Maelstrom Cube is created, players must apply the cube to a pile of LEGO Bricks in a cage. The Maelstrom energies react with the bricks, spawning a Dark Spiderling in the cage. Interacting with the Dark Spiderling will cause it to ram into the cage's bars in an attempt to break free, but it will remain in captivity indefinitely. Completing this experiment will grant players the Faction Approval of Paradox. Dark Spiderlings are the most dangerous enemies encountered in Avant Gardens. Located exclusively in the Maelstrom Mine, the Dark Spiderlings have 15 Life, powerful attacks, and strength in numbers. As a result, Epsilon Starcracker does not send players into the Maelstrom Mine until after they have been inducted into Nexus Force. In the largest cavern of the mine, players can smash Paradox crates to build bug spray canisters that incapacitate nearby Dark Spiderlings, making them easier to battle. From Block Yard, the Maelstrom Spider Queen sends postcards to her Dark Spiderlings in the Maelstrom Mine. After loaning players Trial Faction Gear so they may stand a chance against the Dark Spiderlings, Melodie Foxtrot sends players to smash Dark Spiderlings in search of clues regarding the Spider Queen's whereabouts. Players discover five of the postcards and give them to Melodie Foxtrot. After the defeat of the Spider Queen, Melodie Foxtrot offers Daily Missions to smash ten Dark Spiderlings. Dark Spiderlings also appear in Avant Gardens Survival. About two minutes into the Survival Instance, Dark Spiderlings begin to spawn. Over the course of the instance, Dark Spiderlings deal more damage as the game went on, starting at 3 damage, then 5, then 7. However, Dark Spiderlings that were already spawned do not have their damage changed, making it likely that all these were three differently-coded variations of Dark Spiderlings that would spawn at different intervals. During the Spider Queen Battle on Block Yard, Dark Spiderlings are spawned on two separate intervals during the battle from spider mounds. When Dark Spiderlings spawn, the Spider Queen retreats to the summits of the Block Yard mountain. However, the Dark Spiderlings in this battle instance are considerably weaker than their Maelstrom Mine brethren, having only 9 Life. Whenever a Dark Spiderling is smashed, the Spider Queen screeches in anguish. Dark Spiderlings spawned by Maelstrom Generators occupy Avant Grove properties. They attack players who wish to clear the property, and will endlessly respawn until the Maelstrom Generator is smashed. When the Imagination Orb is released, any lingering Dark Spiderlings on Avant Grove will be automatically smashed. Dark Spiderlings make a cameo appearance during the races held at Dragonmaw Chasm in Forbidden Valley. When players drive through the Stromling-infested tunnels underneath Paradox Refinery, a number of Dark Spiderlings can be seen watching the race from the ceiling of the cave. These Dark Spiderlings are likely the offspring of the Maelstrom Spider inhabiting the tunnel.